LitaElla!
by blue miyavi
Summary: I have edited the first 10 chapters and changed it into one chapter.I will try my hardest to continue writing it. :]Lita just left for the Moon Palace to avoid Heero. The third ball ended and Heero realizes his feeling for Lita. LitaHeero


A loud banging was heard. Someone was been knocking furiously on her door while screaming her title, " Princess! Princess! Urgent News!"

She opened her emerald eyes slowly and rubbed them. 'What has been so urgent that it couldn't wait until the next day?' she wondered. She got up from her bed and slide her feet into her fluffy slippers. The knocking continued as she walked over to the door, yawning from being awoken. She opened her door and a young servant named Gillian stood there looking like he was about to start bawling.

"Yes, what it is that you have to tell me?" Lita asked softly. Sure she was annoyed that someone had woke her up but once she saw his face, she knew it was something important.

" Princess Lita, your mother…she...she..." Gillian looked at her with tears in his eyes. He let out a small sob before continuing. Lita stood there awaiting the dreading news , wondering what it was. 'Had mother been sick again?'

As Gillian finished wiping away his tears and forced himself to stop his sobbing. He continued, "The queen is now dead..." The servant burst out crying.

The queen was the closest thing Gillian had to a mother. He was an orphan roaming the streets 5 years ago when the queen, disguised as a peasant, saw him and gave him food. He looked at her with eyes of hope, and that was all the queen needed to see before her heart ached for the boy. And later on, Gillian lived in the palace as a servant. It was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he owed it all to the queen.

" What!" Lita yelled. By the way he was acting, she knew it was true. "How did this happen?"

" She...sniff...had been...sniff... assassinated."

'How could her mother, the most loved figure in the whole kingdom, be assassinated?' She couldnt believe it. Her mind was in chaos. Dozens of questions flew through her mind.

"Princess, the king...sniff wants you to go sniffdown to the throne room." Gilllian said as he finally left. Lita could still hear his sobbing as he walked down the hall.

Tears started to slide down her cheeks as she ran down to the throne room. As she arrived , she saw her father sitting on his throne. She notice his eyes were red and puffy. She slowly walked toward him, as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Father…" Lita whispered when she reached him.

" Lita sweetheart, I suppose you've heard the news..."

She nodded. Her eyes showed sadness but there was also anger and hatred.

'Mother, I swear by the planet of Jupiter that someday, I would capture the person who did this to you and get revenge.'

Two Years Later

" Lita Darling, I think I might purpose to the countess .she seems responsible enough to take care of you and this kingdom." My father said. Lita looked up and frowned.

"Please, Lita. I cannot handle everything by myself and you're going up into a fine lady. I want a mother figure in your life."

Lita sat in front of her mirror, and stared at herself. 'I don't need a mother figure.' She thought, 'She could never take my mother's place.'

" Just so you know, Lita, the wedding will be held a week from today so please prepare for the event." The king said as he left her room.

Lita picked up her hairbrush and started grooming her hair. After She was finished , She put her hair up in a ponytail like it had always been. She looked at the mirror again. She was the splitting image of her mother. Beautiful brown hair with glittering emerald eyes. She was proud of the way she looked. Suddenly her thoughs turned to the soon-to-be new queen of Jupiter. In a week , the king will be remarried and She will have a stepmother. "If this countess has captured my father's heart, then she must be an amazing woman", She mumbled to herself.

The mysterious murder of her mother had yet to be solved. The queen had no enemies so it was hard to find a murderer. Throughout the years, many grew suspicious of the royals of other planets for the death of their queen, but Lita knew better. She knew that the royal families on each of the planets would never do anything as horrible as to kill. Maybe the people of the planets but never the royalties.

A Week Later

'My father had just wed the most gruesome creature alive!' Lita screamed to herself. After the wedding, Lita had tried to tell her father what she had thought of his new wife but he wouldn't listen! Her new stepmother was so disgusting that Lita shivers at the thought of her. Her hair had already turned white whereas the king's hair was still as black as night. Her eyes are dark red with hatred and her teeth are turning a pale shade of yellow.

'She is a witch, but why won't my father believe me.'

She had seen it when her stepmother used her magic and changed into a beautiful younger woman. Her bewitched self was tall and thin with gorgeous brown hair. But her eyes remain the same, it was red and full of anger. Lita gasped when she saw the tranformation and the countess heard her and threatened to kill her father if she ever revealed her deepest secret.

She laid down on her bed and cried. She didnt want this horrifying creature to call a mother. Her thoughts drifted to her deceased mother.

'Oh mother…how I wish you were still alive!'

She cried as she awaits for sleep to arrive and conquer her thoughts.

As she was falling into a dreaming state, she heard a loud screeching yell.

"Lita, come down here this instant!" Her stepmother yelled from downstairs.

Lita slowly got up from my bed. She knew that the only time her stepmother would ever be nice to her was when her father was home. During the short time they had spend together, her stepmother treated her more than fairly when the king was present. She sighed. Her father had left after the marriage, claiming that he had work to be done on other planets. And so he left the castle and Lita in the care of his new wife and the new queen.

She walk down to the room in which her stepmother was. When she got there, she saw another girl in the room. The girl was average, if not, worse than average looking. Her hair was a sandy brown but even from far away, the oil and dandruff were noticeable. Her eyes were a shade of blue, filled with dullness. She did not smiled at Lita but rather glared at her.

" Meet your stepsister, Relena." The stepmother said proudly.

Lita curtsied and looked up at her stepsister, expecting her to coutsy as well, but Relena stood there, and smirked at her new servant.

" From now on, You have to listen to whatever Relena tells you to do, and if you don't, You will regret it." her stepmother said coldly.

" Why should I? My father would never have me come about as a servant." Lita replied back.

"Your father?" the queen laughed, " Your father is…dead."

Lita gasped.

After finding the tragic news of her father's death, Lita had ran up to her room and slammed the door. Questions flew through her head as she tried to sort them out.

'How can it be? Did that witch kill him? Of course she did! She seemed so happy when she told me of my father's news. But I do not have any proof..."

a couple months later later -

She couldn't stay in her room any longer. She felt like she was suffocating. And suddenly , her breathing became irregular. She sprinted out of her room and to the front of the Jupiter castle. She came to realize as she was running, that her eyes are filled with hot burning tears. Everytime she thought of her two deceased parents, tears would run wild. She couldn't believe she was here all alone, stuck with her manipulative stepmother and her unfriendly stepsister who seem to have no liking to her.

Lita walked until she couldn't see the castle any longer. With tears still sliding down her cheeks, she rubbed her eyes hoping to calm herself down. As she walked , she suddenly bumped into someone. She opened her eyes and saw a boy , who seemed a few years older than her. She took a step back when she saw his cold prussian blue eyes. His chocolate brown hair was messy, but that only made him more attractive. He was wearing an armor, looking like he was ready for war.

" I'm sorry, sir. " Lita apologized, finally able to stop her tears. She rubbed away the remaining tears and looked back at the stranger.

"Hn." The soldier replied, his facial expression staying exactly the same.

She looked at him questionly. 'Who was this man? Does he not know that he's talking to the princess of Jupiter?' She thought to herself.

"Are you a visitor?" asked Lita.

" Yes." He said in monotone.

"Well, What is it that you came here for?" She asked as she tried to put on her best smile.

"Where is the Jupiter castle?" He asked staring deep into her eyes. She narrowed her large emerald eyes, growing suspicious of this man.

"May I ask, why you need to be at the Jupiter castle?"

"I would like to speak with the queen and the princess."

"Why?"

"It is confidential."

" I would take you there, if I may have the pleasure of knowing your name." Lita smiled warmly at him.

"Heero Yuy."

"Well, Heero. I am Lita. And I shall bring you to the castle."

Heero Yuy followed Lita to the Jupiter Castle. When they arrived at the front of the castle, Heero was shocked but he didnt show it. Hee knew that the Jupiter castle was big but he didn't know that it was this big and beautifully decorated. Lita started walking up the steps to the castle motioning him to follow her.

" Where do you think you're going?" Heero asked coldly. He did not know what this girl is thinking, the Jupiter castle is for royalty and servants only. Her dress was beautiful but plain. Nothing a royal would wear. Although the dress was too beautiful to be a piece of clothing for peasants.

"Oh yes, I work here as a servant." Lita replied slowly. She did not understand why she had just lied to this stranger. She was usually honest with everyone but something in her mind told her not to trust this man. Heero gave her a look over. He did not know any servants that dressed like she did. Back home in his castle, all the servants wore ragged clothing. It wasn't because he didn't pay them much, he had paid them more than they needed. For some reason, he felt that she was lying to him, but he didn't question her. Lita continued up the stairs and Heero followed.

" Why do you want to come here, anyway?"

" It's confidential."

" Or maybe you're a suitor for Relena..." As she said that, she started to laugh.

"Lita, you brat, get over here, I need my toe nails clipped!" a screeching voice yelled. Lita and Heero turned around. In front of them, was Relena with hair all over her face and her shoes off. She was wearing a short skirt which showed her hairy legs. Her toenails were green and chipped. It was enough to make a person throw up, or in this case, laugh. Lita started to laugh hard. She couldn't help it. It was funny. When Relena noticed the gorgeous man in front of her, she turned a crimson red.

"Lita, Get upstairs now, if you don't, you know what will happen. So I'm not going to repeat myself" Relena said sweetly, hoping the man in front of her would buy her act. She was trying to show the guest that she is the sweetest thing alive.

Lita started her way upstairs. When she was halfway, She looked back at the man and said, "Sorry, I have work to do." She gave a small smile and continued to walk up the stairs. Relena quickly ran after her. She grabbed Lita's wrist forcefully. "YOU will tell me everything about him after you clean me up. THEN you are to stay in your room until I say anything different." Relena snarled.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Lita responded.

"You don't?" Relena let out a screechy laugh, " I don't suppose you want your dog killed, now unless you want a dead pooch as a pet, I suggest you obey me."

"I understand." Lita said in defeat, looking down on the ground so Relena could not see her eyes, which are beginning to fill with tears, but she held it back.

"Now, come into my room, I need you to clean my hair, clip my toenails, dress me, and I'll tell you if I need anything else." Lita follows Relena into her room.

After an hour, all her chores were done. She laughed. It was a funny thought really. Whoever heard of a princess doing chores in her own castle? Well, it was unlikely. But here is a perfect example; A princess dressed in rags while her face was filled with dirt. Relena had told her to clean her room as she went downstairs to 'entertain' her guest.

Lita was digusted with Relena. She wondered if the girl ever took a shower in her lifetime. Her hair was filthy with lice and dandruff. Relena should be thankful to have Lita around to groom her. If not, then Relena would still be the dirty girl she had first met.

Lita sighed. She went to her room and laid down. 'Now, I know I'm forgeting something', She thought. ' What was it?' She lay there for a few more minutes before jumping up. She had wanted to check on the man that she met a couple of hours ago. During the time Lita was with Relena, She been asking about him all day long, but Lita couldn't concentrate on Relena and the man at the same time!

Lita was about to go to her room to change, but she had a better idea. She glanced down at her clothing. She was wearing a raggedy shirt and a pair of torn jeans. Before she went to work on Relena, she had changed into some clothes one of the servants left her. And since she told the man that she was a servant, she might as well dress like one.

She went out of her room and walked around the castle. 'Where is he!' She was getting irritated. Looking around, she finally found him outside in the castle's garden. But he wasn't alone. He was with Relena.

'It looked like Relena's boring him to death. Maybe I should help', Lita thought. 'Naw, this could be fun and besides, I wouldn't want another week with Relena's hair now would I?'

"How did you meet Lita?" Relena asked with big hearts in her eyes. She liked this man. He was irresistible, handsome, strong and well...handsome. She believes that this man is playing hard to get, ' well I'll play your game then', Relena thought. She had been trying to get him to talk to her for the last 10 minutes, but the conversation was dead on arrival.

"Hn." Heero grunted. This Relena as was called, was putting him to sleep. He was bored to hell but her clothing tells him that she was a powerful woman. Her gown was filled with diamonds, rubys, emeralds, and sapphires.

Relena asked more questions and Heero gave the same answer. "Hn."

'The hell with being polite! This "royal" was bothering him to death! He couldn't stand it any longer.' "One more word and I swear, Omea O Korosu." Heero said monotonously. Relena quiet down and stared at this man in shock. She could not comprehend his threat.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Lita standing there with a smirk on her face. 'I wonder what she finds funny in this situation.'

"Oh Heero darling, you wouldn't kill me, I'm the girl of your dreams!" Relena exclaimed as she suddenly wraps her hands around Heero.

Heero jumped back at the sudden action. ' What the hell does she think she's doing?'

Lita laughed quietly to herself. She saw what happened and it was a funny sight. ' I guess no body wants to touch Relena, I know I wouldn't'

Lita stopped laughing when a very angry red-faced Relena appeared in front of her.

"And just what are you doing here?" Relena asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I finished my chores and I was taking a walk."

"And you just happen to stop by here while I was talking to my lover?"

"Hn." Heero suddenly grunted. "I'm not your lover." His gaze turn to Lita, " Lita, do you think you can take me to the queen?"

"Uhh..." Lita started but Relena cut in.

"Oh, She doesn't know where the queen is! The queen is my mother, so of course I know where she is."

Pure shock was shown on Heero's face. "YOU are the princess of Jupiter?"

Relena looked unsure of what to say but answered. " Yes."

Heero was surprised. He had heard that the princess of Jupiter was gorgeous but.. He guessed those were just rumors. 'How can she be the Princess of Jupiter? Even with a lot of make-up on her face, she still looked like any other girl. Even the servant girl, Lita is a hundred times more gorgeous than her!' Heero thought in confusion.

Lita stood there quietly. She don't know what else to say. Relena had just taken her position as the Princess of Jupiter. She looked up at Heero, and glanced at his eyes. They were trying to take in all the information. She continued to stare into his eyes.

Suddenly, Lita's mind started turning, 'He's wearing an armor...and he's dressed like a prince. His name is...Heero Yuy!' her eyes widened. How could she had missed it? Everyone in the galaxy knows the name of Heero Yuy. This was the most powerful prince in all of the universe. All of space belongs to his parents but the heir to the space, the one who would have it all, would be him, the Prince of Space.

Lita gasped. Right in front of her is the Prince of Space! The most powerful prince ever. And he was standing right in front of her. 'This is truly amazing! I wonder if Relena knew who this man was.' Lita thought to herself.

Heero had heard Lita gasped in shock. He turned back to look at her, and she gave a quick curtsy before looking to face him. Her eyes showed more respect than it did a minute ago. He smirked. 'It took her that long to know who I am?' Heero thought, 'Even servants know who the Prince of Space is.'

His head turned to Relena who was holding onto his arm. 'I suppose she doesn't know who I am yet.'

"I would like to see the Queen now if you don't mind." Heero said with an icy voice.

"Oh, Mother's busy right now, wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" Relena put on her best puppy face.

Heero turned away in disgust. Her face was hideous when she did that. His attention turned to Lita who was still staring at him.

Heero pushed Relena away, which caused her to fall. ' Even if she is the princess of Jupiter, she should pay attention to who she's touching.'

He walked up to Lita. "Take me to the queen."

"Alright, sir." Lita said quietly.

"So why didn't you tell me that you're the prince of space?" Lita questioned.

"Hn."

"Oh, so that's why? You know you should tell Relena, then she'll leave you alone."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Hn."

"So when are you gonna tell her?"

"Hn."

"You should stop sa-" Lita had suddenly tripped over a bucket on the floor when she wasn't paying attention. She expected pain to come to her body and head and waiting for the connection between her and the floor ... but she felt nothing but surprise. She opened her eyes to see the Prince of Space holding her. He had caught her before she fell.

Lita looked up at the man that caught her. She stood up.

"Thank you." She whispered and blushed, noticing how close they were together. Heero brought her to her feet and backed away. Heero looked into her eyes, and saw something there. An emotion similar to one that he had felt since forever. Loneliness.

Loneliness was the centerpiece in his heart. He had been alone for as long as he can remember. He wasn't alone physically, his friends and family were always there, but he had been alone emotionally, in the heart. He had never had a love interest, and he had never felt the emotion, love. He had been surround by girls but all of them wanted him for his money. They wanted fame. They wanted his body, but never him.

Lita saw his eyes turned into a deeper blue than normal. But suddenly it turned back to the icy blue it was before.

Relena saw the interaction between Lita and Heero. Her face scrunched up in anger. Lita, her stepsister, her servant girl had probably fell on purpose so the man of Relena's dreams would touch him. Her face was red with anger. "She will pay." Relena said quietly to herself.

"Hn." He grunted. " Where is the queen?"

"Sorry, follow me please." Lita mumbled. 'Wow, I'm really getting good at being a servant now.'

She led him to the throne room. Her stepmother was sitting there looking as ugly as ever. God, how Lita hated her. Her stepmother doesn't deserve to be a person, let alone a queen.

Heero stared at the queen's face. "This is not the queen." He stated as he took a peek at her face again. She is far from Queen Jupiter. He had seen Queen Jupiter a few years back. She was gorgeous and polite. Her kindness influenced her subjects. And she had been very lovable to Heero .

" This is the new Queen. Moth-I mean-Queen Jupiter died about two years ago." Lita said with hurt in her eyes.

The "Queen" looked over. "Lita, Who is that man?" She snapped.

"His name is Heero Yuy, Majesty." She had tried to call her stepmother once and she almost got killed.

"Heero Yuy...-The Prince of Space!" The Queen said surprised.

"Hn." Heero answered.

The Queen quickly knelt down. She bowed her head. ' Kuso, what the hell is he doing here anyway?' She thought angrily.

The Queen looks up and smiled her sweetest smile, which looked exactly like Relena's; ugly.

" What are you doing here on Jupiter, Your majesty?"

"I would like to converse with the Queen of Jupiter."

"I am the new Queen of Jupiter now."

"Of course . . . then I would like to speak to Princess Makoto . . .if she's here."

The Queen glanced at Lita.

"Princess Makoto is unavailable."

Lita looked down on the floor. It seems that she'd have to pretend to be a servant longer.

"Where is she?" Heero asked in monotone. He felt that this queen is lying to him. Why wouldn't she let him talk to Princess Makoto?

"She is currently visiting her friends on planet Mars." The queen answered coldly. She glared at Lita.

"Hn." Heero grunted before turning away.

"Your Majesty, Why don't you stay here for a while . . . I'll call Makoto to come back later. You just make yourself at home." She pointed to the servants. " Get a room for Prince Heero here."

They nodded and scurried on their way.

Heero looked at her with an icy glare. ' Who the hell told her that he wanted to stay?'

"Lita, Come here for a second, won't you?" The queen said.

Lita hurried over to her.

The queen leaned and whispered in her ear. " Don't tell him that you're Makoto. While he's here, you would be just a servant. He would make a great husband for my Relena."

Lita nodded. 'So that's why she wanted him to stay . . . for Relena's sake.'

"Now bring him to his room. I need my beauty rest."

'You need it alright.' She thought. " Yes, ma'am."

Lita walked over to Heero. " Follow me." She led him to his room in only a few minutes.

"If you needed anything, just . . . call me or any of the servants around." Lita said as she started to walk away.

Heero caught her arm before she walked out. "Tell me the truth."

Lita put on a confused expression. " The truth about what?"

"Princess Makoto."

She stiffened. "What about her? You heard the queen. She's at planet Mars with her friends. Why would the queen be lying?"

Heero growled. "I don't have time, just tell me where she really is!"

Lita sighed. "Fine, Princess Makoto is . . . she's . . ."

Lita hesitated before saying. "She . . .she's . . .dead." She sighed. ' I can't tell him . . .' She thought.

Heero's eyes widened. ' How can she be dead? Before I came here, I heard that she was still alive.'

Heero walked out of the room quietly, leaving Lita by herself. "Why . . .why couldn't I tell him the truth?" She sat down on one of the chairs. "I should've told him the truth!" She said quietly.

"What? That you're princess Makoto?"

Lita whirled around. She gasped. In front of her was the queen of the moon, Queen Selenity. Her hair was a light silver made into two buns. Her eyes were crystal blue. She was wearing a beautiful white gown. Her wings were thin and large. She giggled.

"Ha, you can stop staring now."

Lita knelt down. "Your Highness Queen Selenity, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh don't call me that! Call me Selene. I'm going to be your fairy godmother!"

Lita lifted her head and raise an eyebrow. " Fairy . . . Godmother?"

"Yes. If you need me, don't hesitate to call out my name and I'll be here in a flash. Byebye, Princess Makoto." Selene giggled and disappeared into thin air.

(AN: I know this part is pretty cheesy but it's my story!)

-A Month Later-

"Mother! You won't believe what I just got! The King and Queen of Space want their son, Heero to get married! And they're throwing a ball. I'm invited!" Relena yelled.

The queen smiled her nasty smile. "You will be the perfect wife for him. So when is this ball?"

Relena smiled at her mother's words. "There's going to be three balls and the first one is . . .TONIGHT!"

"LITA! COME HERE AND HELP ME GET READY FOR THE BALL!" Relena screamed her ear-piercing scream.

"Can't that girl shut up for once?" Lita mumbled.

So for the remainder of the day, Lita helped Relena. She washed Relena's hair and clipped her toes. Help her put on nail polish, pick out a dress, do her make-up, and find her shoes that fit.

After they were done, it was 7:00, the time for the ball. Relena walked down the stairs, "Mother, how do I look?" She curtsied.

"Like a little angel."

'More like the devil himself.' Lita thought.

"Lita, I want you to clean up this own castle while I'm away." The queen lifted her head and walked out the door. Lita sighed. Another day, cleaning the house.

"I wish I could go to the ball." Lita grumbled. Suddenly a swirl of sparkles appeared and Queen Selenity was in front of her.

"Lita, my dear, did I hear a wish?" Selene asked kindly.

"Well I was just thinking how wonderful it would be for me to go to the ball . . .but I can't . . .because I have to clean this whole house up."

Selene chuckled. "I'll have some servants from the moon come and clean it up, you run along and go to the ball." Lita smiled. "Are you serious?"

Lita took an hour to get ready for the ball. She took her dress from the trunk in the attic, where she kept all her old stuff. She smiled. She couldn't believe she get to go to the ball. It was like a dream come true.

'Hopefully, I'll get to see Heero. But I don't want him to know me as Lita, the servant girl.' She thought. She looked through her stuff again and found a perfect mask to hide her face from him. After she finished getting dressed and putting on her make-up (so no one would recognize her), she smiled and went down stairs to see her fairy godmother.

"Lita dear, you look so beautiful!" Selene said as Lita came down. Her brown hair wasn't up in its usual ponytail. Instead, it was put down. Her dress was a beautiful shade of green, with lovely designs. The green of the dress brought out her eyes. It made her eyes shimmer. The mask she had on, made her look both beautiful and mysterious.

Lita walked outside to find a carriage and some coachmen. She smiled and climbed into the carriage. The seats were soft, like feathers.

"Lita, please make sure you come back by twelve! " Selene yelled before disappearing into the night. Lita sighed and looked at the clock tower. It reads 8:45. So she has 3 hours and 15 minutes.

When she got to the ball. She was asked how she wanted to be announced. She hesitated. "Umm . . .Makoto." She replied.

"Lady Makoto." The person (AN:I don't know what they're called . . .announcer?) yelled out. Everyone clapped. Makoto walked over to the crowd, but was suddenly asked to dance by Heero. Their hands met and they started around the dance floor gracefully.

"Lady Makoto . . .," Heero whispered, "Any relation to the Princess Makoto?"

Lita smiled, but didn't answer. For the rest of the dance, they stayed silent and just danced.

When the song stopped, Heero gave Lita a small bow and walked back to his parents. Lita glanced their way and saw that his parents were making him dance with all the girls. The night went on and the minutes passed. Heero hadn't asked her to dance again but somehow she knew that he wanted to. Everytime she saw him dance with another girl, she felt her heart dropped. And everytime she looked at him, he was looking back at her with those deep blue eyes.

Lita sighed and looked at the clock. It was 11:15. She walked out to the balcony. The cold wind passed her face. She looked up at the moon. The kingdom was in sight and she knew that her friend, Usagi, is there dancing with her love, Mamoru.

"The moon is such a beautiful and peaceful place, isn't it?"

Lita turned around to find Heero standing there with a smile. She nodded. " Yes, it is, one of my friends live on the moon and she said that it's wonderful and so calm."

"Who's your friend?" Heero asked curiously.

"Usa-I mean, Serena." Lita answered nervously.

Heero looked at her suspiciously. 'Isn't Serena the nickname for Princess Usagi? And if she know Princess Usagi, that would mean she's a princess too . . .Princess Makoto! I never knew she was this beautiful in person though. But she also reminds me of someone else . . ." Heero thought.

"Would you let me have the pleasure of this dance?" Heero asked as he held out his hand.

Lita nodded and walked toward him and took his hand. They waltzed the night away. Heero stared at her green eyes. 'Now where have I seen those eyes before?'

Lita looked back at his dark blue eyes. He stared at her trying to remember where he knew her from. She seemed so familiar toi him, but he didn't know where from. They danced until the clock chimed 12:00.

Lita let go of his hand and began to run. She had promised her fairy godmother she'd be back by 12:00. As she ran, she tripped and her mask came off. She tried to hide her face but it was too late, Heero had seen her face.

His eyes turned cold. "Just who are you? Lita? Princess Makoto? Or Lady Makoto?"

"I-I-I-I don't know anymore." Lita stuttered. Tears were threating to fall. She stood up and glanced at Heero one last time before she started walking toward the exit of the castle.

It was a week later and the next ball was assigned for tomorrow night. Lita sighed. As much as she wanted to go to the ball, she couldn't because of what happened at the other ball. When she got home that night, she cried to her godmother. Selene had tried to make her realize that Heero was only surprised and that he didn't really mean to say what he said so coldly.

Lita sat down on the dirtied floor and started to clean it. She had been assigned to do housework for a month. Relena climbed down the stairs to the basement. "Lita! What are you doing here? You're suppose to clean my room!" She screeched. Lita got up and followed Relena to her room. She walked into Relena's room but got stopped.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Relena asked.

"I'm going into your room to clean it." Lita answered slowly, making sure that Relena can understand her. Relena looked confused and then she remembered what she was going to say, "well . . .uh . . .you aren't gonna go into my room with all those dirt on you!"

Lita sighed and walked back to her room to take a shower. After she did, she lay down on her bed to think. Was Heero that mad when he found out it was her? Did he really like Lady Makoto more than her? But they're the same people. Her temper began to rise as she realized that Heero only liked Makoto because she was a lady. And when he found out that it was Lita, He probably got mad because a servant was in his castle. She growled. That bastard! "What an annoying ass!" She whispered before going to Relena's room.

"Sir Heero, is something the matter?" a young servant boy asked as he saw his master pacing around the room.

Heero stopped and looked at the boy and sighed. "No, no, nothing's the matter. Quatre, would you mind going outside for a bit? I want to think."

The boy smiled and nodded. "Not at all." Quatre walked out of the room. Heero sat on one of the chairs. 'Why did I get mad when I saw it was Lita? Somehow I already knew it was she. Oh damn, she probably hates me now.' Heero groaned and laid his head down. "What is my problem?" He asked himself in frustration.

It was the night of the ball. Lita wanted to stay home but her fairy godmother persuaded her to go. This time, her whole appearance was different. She had on a dark red dress and her hair was in braids. She still wore the mask because this time, instead of trying to get Heero's attention, she'll ignore him. She walked outside to find a coach. She got in. The ride to the castle was really quick. She walked out the coach and into the castle. This time she avoid being called. She slipped in without the announcer guy seeing her.

She could feel someone staring at her. She turned around to be face to face with a young man. The thing that interests her was his hair; his hair seems to be in a three feet braid. He smiled a goofy smile and asked her to dance. She nodded.

They walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. "My name's Duo Maxwell, what's yours?" Duo asked her. "Lita . . .Lita Ella." Answered Lita. She glanced up at him. He was really handsome with bright cobalt eyes. His eyes held so much sorrow yet it was also filled with happiness.

They danced through out the whole night and they got to know each other during the time. They found out that they were a lot alike. They stared into each other's eyes. Duo slowly leaned down, and Lita tilted her head up, waiting for the kiss that was coming. They lips collided together. They stopped dancing; their lips still intertwined. Using his tongue, Duo pushes it lightly around her teeth, seeking entrance to her mouth. Just then, Heero cut in, pushing Duo from Lita. This time, he recognized Lita.

"May I have this dance?" He asked glaring at Duo, and took Lita's hand.

Duo's face carried an annoyed expression. Lita jerk her hand away form Heero. "If you don't mind, I would like to dance with Duo." Lita said angrily, careful to avoid eye contact.

Heero grabbed Lita's shoulders and made her face him. "Please, Lita, I'm sorry for before . . . Just one dance?" Heero asked with pleading eyes. Lita shifted uncomfortably. Finally she sighed and turned to Duo and asked him to forgive her for leaving in the middle of the dance. She and Heero walked away from Duo and started dancing to the same waltz they were dancing at the last ball.

"I'm sorry about the last ball . . .I wasn't mad if that's what you were thinking, I was more surprised than mad." Heero explained. Lita nodded while looking on the floor. Heero dropped her hand and using his index finger, he tilted Lita's head up. She didn't want to look n his eyes because she knew that if she look into his deep Prussian eyes, then she would cry and murmur things that she wouldn't want him to hear.

Wiping her lip off with a handkerchief (Hey remember, Duo just kissed her, I don't think Heero want Duo's saliva in his mouth XD) and leaned down. It was a small kiss, but to Lita, it was the kiss she was longing for. She smiled.

Just then, Relena appeared. "Lita! You wrench! What the hell are you doing here!" Relena screamed causing everyone's attention to be on her. Relena walked over to her and slapped Lita. Lita cried out in pain. Heero's eyes turned to Relena.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Heero asked in monotone.

Relena stared at his face in fear. "I-I-I-I thought she w-was b- bothering you . . .a-and besides, s-s-she's suppose to be at home . . ." Relena stammered.

" I asked for every maiden to be at this ball, EVERY maiden. Servants, princesses and ladies, it doesn't matter! So if she's not allowed to be here, then I suggest you leave also." Heero said. During their fight, Lita slipped out. She walked home alone with the moon hanging over her as to protect.

"Mina, I don't know if I should go to the third ball . . .and I don't know if I should stay here anymore." Lita said as she closes her luggage. " I mean, the only reason I stayed here is because I feel like my father and mother wanted me to run this castle and planet. I know you must think that I'm a real coward to just turn away from this, but it's really hard. I don't have the courage to stand up to my stepmother and sister. I use to think that if I obey her every order, she would treat me more like a daughter than a servant. But that didn't come true. Why is my life in shambles?" Lita cried out to her godmother, Selenity.

"Poor child." Selene brushed Lita's hair away from her red puffy eyes. "You know, if you don't want to stay here anymore, you can always stay at the Moon Palace with Usagi."

Lita rub her eyes, and smiled, " Thank you so much! I really don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

After Lita was done packing everything from her room, Selene teleported both of them onto the moon.

The Third Ball

"Where is she?" Heero growled. This is not what he had planned for tonight. Tonight, he wanted to see Lita again. He wanted to feel her lips once more. He had wondered if this was love. If it was, it was better than he imagined. The butterflies in his stomach arises whenever he thought of her.

Heero was still sitting on his chair when the ball ended. Many princesses and young girls wanted to dance with him but whenever they would ask, he would glare at them.

He felt used. 'How could she just not show up like that?' He thought. Then he suddenly jumped from his seat. 'Oh crap, she might be hurt or in danger!'

"Qautre, Do me a favor, and tell Trowa that I'll be out looking for someone." Heero said over his shoulder as he started for the front door.

"Am I doing the right thing by not going? What's so wrong with not going anyway?" Lita whispered to herself. She was staring out the window of her room at the moon castle. She had been there for a couple of days already.

She had convinced herself that Heero would be better without her. He would be happier if she wasn't involved. Although if they do get married, she could ban her stepmother and stepsister from panet Jupiter.

She continued to stare out to where the ball was held. And tears began to form in her eyes.

Heero arrived at the Jupiter Castle. He knocked on the huge door. It just happens that Relena was walking pass the door. She opened it and saw Heero.

BAM

"Oh Heero, I knew you loved me all along and that whole thing in the second ball was just a scene." Relena said as she glomped Heero.

He growled (not in a seductive way). " You wrench! How dare you touch me!" He shoved her away and wipes his arm and clothes.

He glared at her. " I'm ONLY here to see if Lita is here right now."

"What is so special about that bitch? What's she got that I don't!" Relena screamed.

"Everything. Now answer my question." Heero said coldly.

Relena sighed. " She disappeared a few days ago. No note, no nothing. From the way I see it, she wanted to get away from you, so why don't you just forget about her and come to me . . ." Relena said in a seductive voice.

"Hnn." Heero grunted and left.


End file.
